


Mine Tonight

by Runic



Series: For Jullika [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, It's just porn guys, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: On her way to a new life in a new city, Juria runs into an old flame.
Relationships: Juria/Roan
Series: For Jullika [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Mine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).



> Thank you Julls for all your support and entrusting me with your wonderful ocs! I love getting to play with them!

"Think you can share your room tonight? They're all filled up for the night." 

Juria raised her head to meet startling clear blue eyes laughing at her. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in and whispered, "Much like you will be tonight."

She was supposed to be on her way to starting a new life, in a new city, putting past failures behind her. And yet fate had dumped Roan in her path. Juria felt herself shiver in his arms as his hands wandered over her, re-familiarizing himself with her body. Gods, there was a part of her that had so desperately missed his touch.

“What are you doing here, Roan?” Juria whispered, taking a breath as his practiced fingers undid her bodiace. 

“Headed to Rhimera,” Roan answered her through a series of kisses he pressed against her jaw and neck. “What about you?” he shot back as he succeeded in loosening her top enough to pull the entire dress down, letting it pool at Juria’s feet. 

“Headed away from Rhimera.” There was nothing there for her anymore; not even Roan could convince her to go back. 

He nuzzled against her neck, and she could sense his disappointment in the way his hands stilled for a brief moment. “That’s too bad. I’m glad I ran into you then.” 

Roan turned Juria’s answer into a moan as his hands sought her breasts, kneading them roughly and pinching her nipples. “You have such gorgeous tits.” His breath was hot against her pointed ear, sending another delicious shiver down Juria’s spine. “I hope you know I dream about them still.”

Juria spun in Roan’s embrace, pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss. She hooked her fingers over the top of his belt and pulled him back, the two of them landing together on the inn’s lumpy mattress. She cupped him through his pants, a happy little thrill sending her heart racing at the feel of him already hard for her. 

She tore at his belt, pushing his pants out of her way and tugging at his shirt until Roan relented and decided to help her pull it over his head. His own hands were busy with Juria’s underclothes. She heard the unmistakable sound of fabric ripping in his haste to fully undress her and shot him a glare, to which he responded only too happily by nipping at her collarbone. 

Roan’s lips were unrelenting, leaving Juria covered in a trail of marks and bites that she would bear come morning. His hands came back to her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh with a wondrous fascination. “Gods you are beautiful,” he whispered once she was fully laid out beneath him. His hand dipped between her legs, that look of awe changing to one of amusement. “And so very wet for me, Juju.”

Juria spread her legs widen, rolling her eyes in a vain attempt to distract from the blush on her cheeks. “You tease so much. It makes me wonder if you can still perform.”

Roan’s eyebrows shot straight up in surprise before he recovered himself, laughing as he guided one of her legs over his shoulder. “Oh Juju, if you’re teasing me like that I know you must really need this.”

In one swift movement, Roan thrusted into her. Juria arched her back, gasping in pleasure at the feel of him inside her once more. Roan’s hand slid to her hip, keeping her pinned to the mattress as he rocked back, only pulling back a bit of himself before thrusting back in. He groaned as Juria clung to him, her heat so impossibly wonderful. “Keep that up and I’m not going to be able to take my time,” Roan teased.

“Don’t,” Juria gasped back, a sense of desperation overcoming her. “Fuck me, Roan.”

He paused, leaning over her, and Juria’s hands fisted into the sheets in frustration. But those blue eyes stared down at her, making her feel like the whole world was falling away around them. Roan pressed a kiss to her lips, like the ones they had shared so often years ago.

When he pulled back, Roan took Juria’s other leg and threw it over his shoulder. One hand snaked around to the small of her back, holding her up for him, while the other grasped her neck, making sure Juria could not turn away from him. 

Juria shivered as only the tip of his cock was left within her, only to scream a moment later as he once more sheathed himself within her. Juria tried to throw her head back, but Roan kept her in place, kept her gaze on those ocean blue eyes that stared into her. 

Again and again he pounded into her, the bed creaking under their movements. The feel of him inside her, of his hips slamming against her ass, his lips demanding kisses from her, it was all too much.

“Ro-Roan?” Juria breathed out. She had missed this, missed the feel of him next to and all around her.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, capturing her lips again. Her hand came up to grab his wrist on his next thrust, his mouth catching her moan as her body went taunt and trembled around him. She whimpered when his lips moved to her chin, to her jaw and her neck, kissing a trail down as Roan continued to fuck her through her orgasm, using her body to chase his own pleasure. 

He did not last much longer, not with Juria clenching tightly around him. Roan managed a few more unsteady thrusts before pulling out of her, stroking himself to completion with a few swift pumps of his hand, hot cum painting Juria’s stomach. His head buried against her neck, muffling the sound of his moan, before he collapsed next to her. 

Sated, her body full of a pleasant heaviness, Juria wrapped her arms around Roan’s shoulders and guided him to rest his head against her chest, knowing how much he enjoyed it. He sighed happily, arms wrapped around her waist and legs tangling with her own. 

“Give me a moment,” Roan promised in a hoarse voice, “and then I’ll have you on your hands and knees next.”


End file.
